AMORES QUE MATAN
by lains
Summary: ¿Qué sucede al juntar a L y Light en la Nada, un grupos de fangirls y las esferas del dragón? Si deseas enterarte lee la siguiente historia! Prometo pasaras un buen rato !


**Disclaimer :** Death Note no es mío , esto solamente lo hice para no ponerme a estudiar pero si fuera mío L estaría vivo y muy probablemente casado conmigo!

**Título:** Amores que matan

**Género:** Humor y Parodia

**AMORES QUE MATAN**

Esta pequeña historia comienza así

Después de la muerte de el distinguido y mundialmente famoso Detective L ,y también de la muerte del atractivo y sociópata Light mejor conocido como Kira, este se encontraba de lo más aburrido en medio de la Nada.

- Maldición, como es que me ha ganado el enano albino, como le pudo ganar a un Dios como yo , al parecer ahora seré el Dios de la Nada, por los menos no tengo por aquí al molesto de Ryuuzaki .

- Light Kuuunnn! Aparece L en su acostumbrada posición encorvada y con el pulgar sobre sus labios.

Light pone una cara de asombro y terror,al escuchar las molestas palabras pronunciadas en esa tan molesta voz ,que denotaba demasiada amabilidad

- Qué…. que ….pero que haces aquí ?

- Light Kun , solo tenía ganas de decirte algo – comenta abriendo aún mas sus enormes ojos negros y aproximándose al chico Universitario.

- Qué Ryuuzaki ? Qué? – Grita molesto ante la inesperada presencia.

- Ja! Lo sabia! Lo sabia, Tu eres Kira ! - señala apuntando con el dedo índice y con una amplía sonrisa a nuestro asesino favorito.

- No puede ser! Qué acaso no es suficiente castigo la nada absoluta? Que tanto quieren que pague? - declaraba Light en sus pensamientos con una cara ensombrecida

- Pareces enojado Light Kuunnn! – comenta poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia

- Me puedes explicar como demonios llegaste aquí. – Se mostraba Light aun más enojado

- Parece ser que no te es grata mi visita, pero el que debería de estar más molesto soy yo , ya que tú me mataste - le aclara Ryuuzaki por demás tranquilo.

- Bueno , como sea, como sea, aún no respondes mi pregunta - comenta mirando hacia arriba haciéndose el indiferente

- Pues la mera verdad me encontraba tan aburrido en el cielo, que empecé a platicar con Dios sobre ciertos asuntos celestiales , ya sabes sacando mis tan acertadas conclusiones , porque estoy en un 7O seguro que algunas cosas podrían mejorar como por ejemplo, que hubiera más pasteles de fresa o más chocolates …….. bueno creo que se molesto un poquito y me sugirió que porque no venia a visitarte y pues aquí estoy! – comenta un sonriente L

- Dios te corre (el verdadero) y yo tengo que pagar!

- Le pregunté si tú también podrías visitarme, pero al parecer aun sigue un poco molesto porque quisiste hacer su trabajo – se muestra a un todavía más sonriente Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Y ahora que deseas hacer? – suspira poniendo cara de resignación

- ¿Qué te parece un partido de ajedrez?

Y como Light no tenia nada mejor que hacer acepto, por lo que a continuación se muestra a Light y Ryuuzaki en medio de una gran batalla, pero mientras tanto en la Tierra un grupo de fansgirls tenían ya sus planes hechos.

- Por fin , por fin lo hemos logrado - se escucha una gran ovación – por fin hemos juntado todas las esferas del dragón – se escucha una ovación aún más fuerte-

- O gran Dios Dragón Shenlong , por favor cumple nuestro deseo!

Entonces el cielo se torna oscuro y aparece el majestuoso Dragón.

- Cual es su deseo ?

- Por favor Dios Dragón no estamos de acuerdo con el final de Death Note por lo que pedimos que revivas al guapo y ojeroso Detective L también llamado Ryuga, Ryuuzaki o L. Lawliet !

- Ese es un deseo muy fácil de cumplir!

En la Gran Nada, Ligh y L jugaban alegremente un partido de tenis , cuando de pronto L comienza a desaparecer antes los ojos asombrados de Light.

- ¡Noooo , Noooo! ¡ La mera verdad si me caes bien! ¡ Nooooo ¡

Aparece Ryuuzaki frente a todas sus fansgirls, las cuales eran una verdadera multitud.

- Ellleeeee!

- Lawliet no puede ocultar su miedo al ver la multitud de fangirls, por lo que se pone a correr pero es alcanzado y aplastado ante tanto amor.

- Auxilio ! Lighhhttttt ¡ - gritaba Ryuuzaki levantando la única mano que tenía libre .

Lamentablemente L perece nuevamente

- Maldición , creo que nos excedimos , pero no importa ya será el otro año!

Vuelve a parecer Ryuuzaki delante de Light

. Que te ocurrió ? Comenta Light aún permaneciendo con cara de asombro

- Definitivamente hay amores que matan , verdad Light Kun?

FIN!

Espero que ha alguien le haya gustado , es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo algo y creo no soy muy buena, si tienen algún comentario se los agradeceré , Gracias por leer!


End file.
